


Frangipani and Roses

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Confused Harry, Harry Styles/Original Male Character - Freeform, M/M, passion for fragrances, retail employee harry, sharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Harry works at a cosmetic shop selling perfume and cologne, suspecting that his patron wants him and not the fragrances.





	Frangipani and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> There's an abundance of references from Harry not knowing who will top because in all my four years of stanning Shawn, I have never made him top before ─ nor do I even approve of top!harry so much. This was hard to write, pun noted (I think). 
> 
> I didn't edit this at the end because I read each paragraph before starting a new one. Bear with me!
> 
> This is the very first S/H fic!

Fragrances from different varieties linger beneath Harry's nose while people come and go, sniffing the different smells as they spray them onto the thick strips of paper made specifically for the samples.

Harry enjoys his job that pays off for some college bills and rent ─ offering the customers suggestions of some of his favorite bottles. He has an aversion when people waste his ticking time by not purchasing anything at all. But besides that, he shows proper employee hospitality with a wide smile, sporting one of his favorite smells in hopes that someone will ask him about it (because it is the most expensive one).

Most of the time, he's busy in his own section fiddling with his fingers, letting them tap on the glass counter instead of paying too much to people who walk into the cosmetic store.

Something about today is something different when there's this tall, slim figure coming from the skincare section cover to his fragrance counter. It's not just his height that impresses Harry (maybe a little because he doesn't find many people his height), but it's the way he saunters over with this pathetic smile that makes him absolutely swoon. He hates those rosy cheeks painting just above that smile too.

"Hi." The boy with a curly strand bouncing out of proportion says smoothly with this positive, appealing tone behind it.

"Hello, welcome to Rose Blush." Harry responds but mentally slaps himself because he's sure someone probably said that in the front entrance of the shop, so he ends up with, "Rose Blush Fragrances, specifically."

A welcoming smile wider than the first impression appears and Harry tucks his lower lip inwards to suppress this cheek-filled grin that just might appear. His heart races and shakes like marathon runners on a bridge and he just thinks it's so lame because it's not normal for him to be so enthralled by a customer.

"What do you recommend for someone who wants to smell manly, yet sorta soft." Harry can already tell that this customer would want to smell like that (he often tries to depict what someone would want to purchase based on how they present himself ─ it's probably not the best technique and seems kind of judge-like, but it does work).

Harry would say that they just complement each other well. From the way this man wears his button up shirts missing two ─ just like Harry ─ finishing it off with tight black skinnies and brown boots ─ just like Harry. He just, well, he would love to raid this gangly man's closet, taking all these floral cotton button ups. He sees them bonding over the sales and best spots to shop for these patterned shirts. Probably would trade them with one another. Or even best, look like the hottest couple with complementary shades and patterns.

Now Harry feels dumb because he's imagining a life with a simple customer, instead of responding to their request.

Just as he clears his throat, he continues his excessive fidgety tapping out of habit. He gathers up the information in his mind quickly then suggests, "You're looking for Fern in Love. Note the pun, it wasn't mine. They're so creative! Anyways, it has a nature-esque, yet it's like glistening water during summer days."

"Nature-eques?"

"Like, smells like nice fresh plants. In a good way. Nice leaves and water. Like a lake surrounded by flowers A good vacation in general. I get the feeling there's a bit scent of honey but who knows." Harry wavers with a shrug.

The laugh escaping the customers lips make something in his body stir. "Um, you should."

"I should what?" Harry tilts his head, sure that he seems like a perplexed puppy.

"Should know."

Harry crosses his arms, playing a teasingly hurt look on his face, "I'll have you know, Sir, that I work behind a counter convincing people to purchase perfume and cologne. I don't work at the factory. So how would I know if there's honey in it or not?"

"Shawn."

"Excuse me?" Harry responds lost. It seems as if he's always lost when speaking to this customer. He reaches for the bottle in the middle shelf, the rounded light rose shaded square bottle with a silver cap.

"My name is Shawn. Not sir, please. Feels like I'm an old man shopping for a wife over for Christmas. This spray is actually for me. Besides, a wife. That's hilarious." Shawn, now noted, responds with a chuckle.

Harry smiles and in response he doesn't really think, "Hilarious? Someone like yourself is sure to have somebody in the future." His words escape before he can process them, he expects for himself to gasp when his mouth drops but nothing spills.

"I like men."

Harry would say, me too, but he really shouldn't be flirting with a customer. It isn't very professional. And he would know on behalf of first hand experience back a year ago when he barely got hired. Hooked up with some fit intimidating twenty six year old named Zayn who came here to buy lipstick for a dare, but end up stopping by Harry's counter with smooth words. Gladly, nobody knew about it besides his mate Louis, or else Rose Blush's team would not of hesitated to fire him. He remembers what happened to that one platinum haired woman who slept with a man who formerly had a girlfriend to shop for, she was fired and everyone up until today is aware of the boss' bad mouth.

It's really no one's business. Harry doesn't understand why people make a big deal out of it. It's probably because this shop isn't a worldwide thing. It's simply a family owned business that flourished into something big but not excessively popular enough to have a name that occurs in often suggestions when people do speak of cosmetics.

Maybe Harry wants to take that valiant leap. He promises himself that if Shawn shows up another day, he'll make an initiative. It's really unlikely though, since he already purchased Fern in Love.

♡

Harry's shift is a little before the typical dinner time. He leaves his house by five and has a hour hour shift up until closing. It's typically not that busy around this time, but he still doesn't always remember every face that visits the fragrance counter.

It seems like his favorite customer is unforgettable. He sees him before he even enters the shop, walking in like he owns the cement beneath him.

Shawn takes off his sunglasses and it swing on his back pocket before approaching the door and having a step in. His eyes avert to Harry immediately as he's the only one at the shop. Harry's hands are suddenly clammy with every step that Shawn takes, striding over to Harry's fragrance section.

"I feel like I'm in another country wearing this smell after a bit. It doesn't make me feel too cozy." Shawn simpers with his friendly complaint the second his knees meet the transparent window of display (implying that he's leaning really close to Harry).

"Duh, hence the signature name sounding like the word foreign." If Harry's being honest, he only loves that cologne for its pun, but he doesn't share that to Shawn. Instead, "But I like it, the smell really is foreign. Different."

Shawn leans half his weight on his right side, elbow propping up on the freshly sanitized glass, "I only bought it because you liked it. But I'm not a fan anymore. I really want something else. Unisex preferably too if that's what makes me smell not like a shallow man, but not to feminine either."

"Gotcha, Shawn!" Harry points a finger up before turning around to the glass rack behind him with more of the popular displays.

He manages to find a scent that's more labeled as a perfume, nonetheless, it won't make Shawn smell girly or anything. Harry stands the bottle on its palm with his other hand in a promoting gesture as it's directed at the bottle while he informs, "This is Pearl Seduction. Has a scent that can be up for debate whether it resembles expensive leather or citrusy lemon oil."

"Sounds like a mess."

"It's actually very popular." Harry cajoles, fluttering his eyelashes and handing Shawn a scented strip.

Shawn refunds his previous purchase (money back guarantee) and ends up swiping for this new fragrance that Harry suggested. He hopes that it's impresses Shawn because if it doesn't, he's sure that Shawn will no longer want to come to Rose Blush and be assisted by Harry.

When Harry hands Shawn his final receipt in the navy gift bag, he expects as goodbye, then to see Shawn's hips sway when he's walking out. What does happen instead is that Shawn's writing on the back of his receipt, sliding it over the counter to Harry,  
"I'm performing at this live lounge thing. It's a bar, not a library for like hipsters. Free entry and it's during evening happy hour. I would like for you to come."

"I've got someone who already had plans for me to join them." Harry isn't lying, he's got Louis who wants to eat appetizers and watch reviews about yesterday's soccer tournament (as America calls it here).

"Bring them along. The bigger the crowd, the better." Shawn extends his out, which Harry does nothing but shakes in return.

And he still gets what he wants ─ to watch slip on his sunglasses and exit the tall doors with the rose gold frames.

♡

Harry smells it on him when they exchange a quick hug the second they meet near the the back of the darkly lit vicinity.

It took quite some time to find him because this bar is more congested than he expected. People in every direction from the booths to the counter bar, and then Shawn's got a crowd waiting for him to perform over at the stage, four feet off the ground with general admission surrounding.

"You can find me after my performance. I'm up in a few minutes but I couldn't go on until you were here." Shawn says with a pat to Harry's shoulder. He gets the impression that Shawn's really interested in him, which again, makes Harry feel pathetic and queasy.

Harry has never been good at communicating when it comes to relationships. It's tough for him to read people, more like it. So he doesn't know if Shawn is being friendly or looking for something else. Louis insists that Shawn wants him because he's visit the tiny shop twice in one week and even invited him to an intimate show. Overall, he just needs a drink to get through the night.

Sitting on a stool, he orders something pink. It's fruity and the tingles from the sparkling bubbles dance on his tongue every time he lets it linger in his lips to indulge on the flavor. He knows he's not going to get drunk off some cocktails with light vodka, but it's enough for him to relax before the show, ignoring the way women speak of Shawn's looks. He hates the way their voices are loud, talking about one of the sexy performers.

Harry can't say he likes Shawn because he simply doesn't know enough. Only knows that Shawn has a different taste for fragrance on his chest and apparently sings. Other than that, there's no other way that Harry should be attracted. It must be Shawn's looks ─ of course it is. And Harry doesn't want to be shallow, doesn't want to like Shawn for how he's got such a sculpted facial structure with muscular arms and shoulder blades that flex, seen through the material of his shirts. Harry refuses be attracted to Shawn because he's simply attractive.

Apparently, he's loyal to that stance because he ends up falling for Shawn by the end of the night. He listens to the way Shawn muses during his singing with all his passion. He closes his eyes in a way that seems so peaceful yet sensual. Harry resists to think about this, but he knows damn well that Shawn's singing to him. He doesn't have a reason, he's just sure that when he's singing Lights On, it's all for Harry. Maybe it's the way he flickers his eyes to where he left Harry (who's transitioned to the bar ever since they split). He licks his lips and continues his chorus, eyes roaming the audience. And when he sees Harry standing at the edge with a tall glass in his hand, he winks. That's how Harry knows he's going home with him tonight.

 

Shawn and Harry find their way back to one another by the end of Shawn's set of six songs. He offers to buy Harry a drink, which Harry declines because he's already had three of these bubbly tropical cocktails. Plus Louis hid Harry's wallet in his own pocket, signaling that Harry must stop drinking by now (even though Harry personally seems fine).

"Well, I'll just have one shot then we can get to know each other." Shawn heads over to the bar where he's handed a a pool of dark brown in a tiny shot glass. Bottoms up and down his throat, he slams the glass a little too aggressively onto the counter before before reaching out for Harry's wrist.

Shawn directs the both of them towards the more illuminating side of the lounge where they get a booth and sit across each other. "Where's your friend? I don't want to be rude. He can sit with us too."

"I think he's actually busy." Harry averts his eyes to where Louis is at the pervious standing section in front of the stage. He's talking to some fit blond guy who's about four inches taller than him, makes Harry aware that Louis is quite short and he loves him for that. More of the matter, he loves that he, himself is tall because it makes him stand out.

Now he gets a little hesitant with this whole thing he has with Shawn because with them being the same height, he worries that the importance for him isn't anything spectacular. Harry is honestly an attention seeker. Loves being so tall but loves being a little spoon. He craves to be held as he typically dates guys shorter than him because he has a thing for seeing their attempt in dominance. So, this whole thing going on with Shawn, he doesn't get it. Shawn seems so sweet and suave, just like he is, so he doesn't understand where this could lead. (His biggest concern is who tops, if he's being blatant).

"Are you jealous or something?" Shawn's question distracts him from his thoughts.

"No, why would you think that?" Harry shivers, unaware of the meaning behind Harry's question. Maybe Shawn is just terrible at making small talk.

Shawn ends up shrugging, "To be completely honest, you made a sour face."

"It's nothing."

They both leave it as that, and Shawn ends up having more drinks being delivered to their booth rather than ordering any food. Harry continues to have a conversation with him, aware of little things that Shawn likes despite perfume and performing.

 

Harry doesn't know how it happens, but Shawn's leg ends up being slotted between his as his back presses against the cold surface of his flat's front door. Their lips attached, tongue between lips sloppily and hot. Harry's hands fist at Shawn's hair just above his neck while rutting forward out of eagerness.

In order to get in the house and into the bedroom already, Harry flips them over, fingering his front pocket to unlock the mahogany door. He fumbles with the key ring to look for the proper key, and when he does, Shawn begins to pamper Harry's neck with open mouth kisses along the paleness of his neck. Harry succeeds at unlocking the door within seconds, pushing Shawn off gently to guide him into his hole.

Harry almost forgets to close the door, but he manages to shut it quick with a hasty slam and locks it. Turning around startles him because he didn't expect Shawn to be so close ─ noses almost touching. Shawn snakes his hands around Harry's waist and pulls him close so that their lips meet again? igniting that same spark on Harry's lips song with the buzzing in his belly. All the delicate feels pool in his system, but the second Shawn gropes Harry's arse and nibbles on his bottom lip, the sweetness escapes and he feels nothing but arousal and the need to touch and to be touched.

"Bedroom," Harry whines out, walking forward so that he takes them where he wants. Shawn's back presses against his bedroom door and it only takes Harry's wrist to wrist the knob and get Shawn falling flat into the bed with himself on top (Harry's bedroom has an awful arrangement because it's so tiny but he's thankful for nights like these where he and company meet the bed in an instant).

With Harry straddling Shawn's pelvis bone, he suppresses the giggle that he wants to release (because he doesn't know where this'll lead to) and ends up rolling his hips while leaning down to lick a stripe on Shawn's neck. He feels Shawn's fingertips skimming against his waist band before trailing down into his jeans, cupping either sides of his arse. It's tricky though because Harry's jeans are just so tight, so Harry ends up sitting right on Shawn's crotch ─ getting a good feel at his thickness and length ─ unbuttoning his jeans.

Shawn ends up bringing his hands beneath Harry's arms so that he makes Harry topple onto the bed. Shawn is removing his shirt and unbuckling his jeans and Harry suspects that he kind as well follow along because if Shawn's undressing down to his boxers, it means they're going places and Harry really wants to go. He wants Shawn, wants Shawn to fuck him, to feel both their thick thighs slapping against each other while Shawn's large hands pinch at his meaty hips. He can only imagine the sounds Shawn would make because despite his high pitched voice, he feels that Shawn could make real aggressive, heavy groans. Just as Harry, how his voice is thick like syrup but gets a sound higher when he's begging for more.

With both their bare bodies side by side ─ in nothing but thin cotton covering their throbbing cocks ─ they kiss languidly with their hands just touching all over in the darkness. Only the moon shines, barely, while they suck on each other's lips, drawing a bright shade to one another that neither of them can see. Even with the minimum lighting, Harry can see a glimpse of Shawn's eyes twinkling above him as he slowly trails down Harry's stomach, feeling his chin and fingers slide down his body.

Shawn's nose nudges at the head of Harry's cock and he could just feel a bead of pre come dropping in that instant. He's such a tease because Shawn grips at Harry's thigh but refuses to do anything else besides mouth at that wet spot. It has Harry's legs quivering like a vibrating device, he's gone to the point of neediness, "Please, do something."

"Alright, sure." Shawn says, easily. Harry sighs in content, waiting to feel Shawn's heavy hands around his cock. But he just doesn't. He doesn't feel the sensation that he should by now. Instead, Harry's body is being lifted as his face hits the pillow unexpectedly.

Harry flutters his eyes before sorting out his vision. He sees only his white sheets and some silhouettes of his cheap furniture. He's about to question why Shawn's resorted to this position, because Harry really wants to see his face, but the anxious words die in his throats when his cotton-wear is being stripped, exposing his arse and he feels a rich air against his rim.

Shawn has hands behind Harry's thighs, bringing him up so that he's on his hands and knees. There's two rough grips at either sides of his cleft before he feels warmth prodding into his entrance, making him surge forward from the suddenness. Shawn caresses his thighs, assuring him that it's just him, also a light, "Want me to stop?"

"No, no. I just didn't," Harry releases a sigh the second Shawn prods his tongue at his hole, not even letting Harry complete his explanation. Harry doesn't get to it either because there's an excessive amount of pleasure all from the wetness of Shawn's tongue and how he happens to open up Harry with two saliva-coated fingers.

Shawn thrusts his fingers into Harry until Harry begs for another, but knows he can't take it. It's been months since he's been wrecked and knowing the way Shawn's working already with just his hands, he knows he'll be aching tomorrow. Harry turns over to reach for Shawn's hands, "Lube beneath my mattress."

"Under the mattress? Isn't that silly?" Shawn chuckles and Harry could feel the edge of the bed raising from Shawn locating the bottle.

"What's silly is you. Purchasing a fragrance to impress me." Harry coos, arching his back forward so that his arse is raised higher and he allows his arms to stretch forward because this position feels extremely relieving, getting all these kinks stretched out that he didn't even realize we're so tense.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"It did." Harry responds, and with only a beat later, he's demanding out, "Get in me already."

Shawn slaps at his thigh, making him spread it further before fucking Harry with his fingers, lathering some extra lube at his hole just for reassurance. Harry starts to rock his body back out of impatience whenever he feels Shawn's three digits removing. "Aright. God, you're so fucking ─"

Harry cuts him off because for a second Shawn sounds aggravated at him, "I'm what? You had something to say?"

"You're needy." Shawn says, and before Harry could respond offendedly (because nobody ever said it in a way with anger, usually impressed, or having their voice dripping with arousal), he feels the warmth of Shawn's cock between him, stretching him open all in one thrust.

Harry's body jolts forward, gripping onto the sheets when Shawn's completely buried inside him, barely making an effort to thrust anymore so that Harry could adjust. Three deep breaths later, Harry is getting back into his palms instead of his forearms, breathing something that barely comes out, but he knows Shawn can hear the whisper, "Fuck me."

Shawn's hands are on his hips, like he wanted, while he thrusts forward at a moderate pace. Harry's already sweating from this overload of pleasure despite the smoothness of Shawn fucking into him. It's probably from being opened by his mouth minutes ago, it's just, something right now feels awfully different, but in an amazing way. He wants to beg Shawn to go faster but loves the fullness entering and exiting him in such a steady pace.

Harry loves this, but he still wants to test Shawn, wonders what else he's capable of. He begins to sway his body back so that his thighs meet with Shawn's like he's wanted as well. And apparently Shawn sees Harry's neediness again, racking his hips forward thrusting harder into Harry. It makes him loose balance a bit, but he manages to get his fingers tangled up in the sheets, still on all fours.

Shawn's fucking forward relentlessly like he's got a motive to make Harry drop. Harry knows that he's got several crescents on the meat of his hips, and assume that his arse is bit red from Shawn's skin meeting his with every thrust.

Mantra of moans come out from Harry's lips, yet he's still begging to be fucked harder and faster. He wants to be wrecked by the guy who came into the shop seeming so daring and confident, he wants to feel that in his arse, feel it surging in the veins of his weak legs and lower stomach.

"You take me so well." Shawn says and Harry feels a grip on his hip loosening, but instead, it fists at his hair. Shawn tugs Harry's hair so roughly that his head tilts up. Now Harry manages to see just his head board and a glimpse of the nightlife with just the moon and a limited amount of city street lamps.

"Please," Harry whines out and it sort of an open statement. He doesn't even know what the fuck he means by that because he's close and he knows this is the fasted Shawn can manage but he just doesn't know. But there's something for sure that he needs.

Shawn pushes at Harry's shoulders, making him fall to his stomach. He's being handed a pillow in which Shawn tells him, "Under your hips." Harry does as told, tucking his cock to where against the pillow in a way that he'll gain extra friction with every thrust.

Harry's breathing pattern transitions to something quick and almost as if the air is being knocked out of his lungs when Shawn's chest is pressed to his back with vigorous thrusts, meeting his prostrate. Harry even hears a smirk coming from the man above him, making Harry bite his lip to stop himself from commenting anything witty. Shawn's thighs pound against Harry's arse and Harry moans while his eyes flutter these little tears away that he wasn't even aware of but soon enough he's numbing out, "I'm close."

The emptiness feels unbearable, but soon enough Shawn's flipping him over and positioning himself at Harry's entrance before once again, smoothly thrusting in. Harry thinks that he could do this all night but his stomach feels like lava and his lower spine already aches. He reaches for his cock but Shawn seats his hand and replaces it with his own. Together, they come from the tandem of Shawn's thrusts and the way he works his fist on Harry's cock.

Shawn doesn't collapse on him but tipping over to the side, both of them breathing breathless as they look at the ceiling above them. Harry tries to sit up but flinches at the sharp pain already pinching at his lower half.

"I've got you." Shawn assures and exits Harry's bedroom only to come back with toilet paper. Again, Harry would offer something dumb, but he's too exhausted right now and isn't in the mood for a back to back banter.

♡

Within two weeks, Shawn manages to still show up to Rose Blush. But not to hand off his money to the shop, instead, buying food for Harry during his lunch break. He's already visited about three times other than the first two when he actually needed to buy a fragrance.

Harry thinks it's absolutely dumb that they bond over fragrances and ingredients during every visit that Shawn makes, but at least he gets to talk about things he really likes with someone he really likes.

"Want to know a secret?" Shawn chucks a single fry at Harry's collarbone, having it slip down into his red button up with yellow daises. He's already planning to have Shawn pay for dry cleaning because of the potential oil stain.

"Tell me." Harry settles with, rolling his eyes the slightest bit.

"I actually did love Fern in Love. I only came to see you but didn't know what other excuse to use besides buying a new bottle of something else."

Harry crinkles his eyes at the confession. He strides to Shawn's side of the bench and wraps his arms around him, pecking each corner of Shawn's lips just before engulfing his lips on Shawn's lower plump ones ─ just to kiss him wet and dramatically.

"Fern in Love has a lovely scent of frangipani." Harry mentions the fun fact, it's what makes that scent so strong and almost passionate for those who wear it. He did research about that collection hours after Shawn purchased it because if Shawn's into that, he needed more suggestions that resemble to the ingredients in Fern in Love.

It doesn't matter, because Shawn's his now (he's sure of it if they're constantly sharing meals, sleeping together, and doing silly duets back at the lounge). Despite their new thing going on, it won't stop Harry from constantly impressing Shawn with the best fragrances out there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written:  
> August 9 2017 8:31 AM


End file.
